fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Karel/Supports
''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade With Rutger C Support *'Rutger:' ! *'Karel:' You noticed me at this distance? Impressive. *'Rutger:' ...Karel, the Sword Saint. *'Karel:' Well, what an honor. You know me? *'Rutger:' ...Everyone who uses the sword knows your name. *'Karel:' Yes, well, I travelled all around when I was young. *'Rutger:' ...Why are you here in this army? *'Karel:' My family is here, so I joined as well. I'm hoping that even my rusty skills could be of use. *'Rutger:' Rusty? Even you joke around sometimes? *'Karel:' No, I'm serious. I probably would lose out to you young ones. *'Rutger:' ...... *Rutger leaves* *'Karel:' ...Interesting. B Support *'Karel:' You, please wait a moment. *'Rutger:' ...What do you want? *'Karel:' I am looking for someone to spar with. Would you care to? *'Rutger:' ...No. *'Karel:' Why? Am I not a worthy opponent for you? *'Rutger:' Your sword isn't used to kill... It doesn't agree with the path I pursue. *'Karel:' Perhaps you think so now, but we both follow the way of the sword... All paths of the sword lead to one place. *'Rutger:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' ...Do you need something, Rutger? *'Rutger:' I want to ask you something. *'Karel:' Yes? *'Rutger:' I sense no hate in your sword... You just seem to blend with the air around you when you attack. Even the heaviest, strongest blades can't cut through air... Your sword would beat them all. I want to become stronger. If all paths of the sword lead to one place, then would I be able to blend with the air as you do? *'Karel:' ...You're from Sacae, aren't you? *'Rutger:' ...Right. *'Karel:' I was born in Sacae as well. I grew up under the protection of Father Sky and Mother Earth. They are all that are in my sword. *'Rutger:' I'm not a pure Sacaean... I wouldn't be able to sense them like you can... *'Karel:' Was that true when you were young? *'Rutger:' !! *'Karel:' You were able to hear the sky and the earth once. Although, now it seems that your hate is covering your ears. *'Rutger:' ...Do you think I'll be able to hear them again once this war ends? *'Karel:' Of course you will. The breeze that runs through the plains... It never forgets those that it loves. With Noah C Support *'Noah:' ...I've never heard of this area before. I never knew there was a place like this in Bern. *'Karel:' ...... This is a land that people have long forgotten. The years go by, but time just seems to linger... It is that kind of place. *'Noah:' Did you always live here? *'Karel:' No. Before I settled here, I used to travel around the world, living by the sword. *'Noah:' Then... Have you been to Ilia? *'Karel:' ...Once, in the past. B Support *'Noah:' The Sword Saint... Have you heard of this legendary figure? *'Karel:' ...No. *'Noah:' My mother used to tell me stories about him. When I still was very young, a large group of bandits attacked my home village. *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' There was a traveller from Sacae in the village inn. Without saying a word, he went out to the village gate... He then cut down all of the bandits, leaving none alive. When he was finished, he left as suddenly as he had come...almost like the wind. *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' If he hadn't saved my village, I wouldn't be here today. I'll always be grateful to the Sword Saint... *'Karel:' ...No. That is wrong. *'Noah:' ...What? Wrong...? What do you mean? *'Karel:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Noah:' Master Karel... *'Karel:' I suppose I should tell you the truth. Keeping silent to cover up one's shame would be stepping off the path of the sword. *'Noah:' Shame? You saved my village... *'Karel:' No. I never thought about saving the village. I just wanted to kill. *'Noah:' ...... *'Karel:' I was like a demon back then...possessed by the sword. I was aimlessly wandering around, looking for people to satisfy my lust for blood. As long as I could cut, as long as I could kill, it didn't matter who it was. ...Even if that were an infant in a village I happened to stop by at. *'Noah:' ! *'Karel:' You have no reason to thank me. They call me the Sword Saint... It is but a false name. *'Noah:' ...... But... I can't imagine that what you say is true when I look at you now. You, standing before me now, are the Sword Saint that I had always pictured in my mind. What... What happened...? *'Karel:' ...Some things you will realize only after you have lost something else. However, by the time my foolishness had left me...it was already too late. With Fir C Support *'Fir:' Uncle! *'Karel:' Ah, Fir. *'Fir:' Please let me stay with you and learn from your mastery of the sword! *'Karel:' Suit yourself. *'Fir:' Thank you! ...But... It doesn't feel right that you are staying here partnering with me. I'm still a novice, but you're the strongest member of our army! *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' They don't know how powerful you are! Once they see the true strength of the Sword Saint, then they'll... *'Karel:' Fir. *'Fir:' Y-Yes? *'Karel:' Your heart is wandering. *'Fir:' I... I respect you so much, so... *'Karel:' It is pointless to marvel over one's power. That is not the kind of strength that I seek. *'Fir:' ...Yes, Uncle. B Support *'Fir:' Uncle... *'Karel:' What is it, Fir? *'Fir:' Please, teach me your way of the sword. *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' I want to know how you gained your power. I want to master the sword like you have. *'Karel:' The way of the sword... *'Fir:' Yes! *'Karel:' That isn't something that can be taught, Fir. *'Fir:' What...? *'Karel:' A sword is simply a sword. It is a weapon used to kill people. *'Fir:' That... That's not true! *'Karel:' There's no strength in this piece of metal. I have lived by the sword ever since I was born, but my blade never gained any power. *'Fir:' ...... *'Karel:' True strength is not the power of a weapon. It is something that cannot be seen. We all have it within us. Including you, Fir. *'Fir:' M-Me...? A Support *'Fir:' Please tell me, Uncle! *'Karel:' ...... *'Fir:' What is true strength...? What is the way...? What...what must I do? *'Karel:' ...Fir. You were always looking at your mother's back and following after her. *'Fir:' ...... *'Karel:' And now, you come to me for advice because you have lost sight of your mother. *'Fir:' ...Yes. *'Karel:' But, Fir. You are not your mother, nor are you me. The path which you seek does not lie behind us. It lies in front of you. It is you who must cut open that path for yourself. *'Fir:' In front...of me? *'Karel:' That isn't something that can be taught. It is something which you must discover on your own. *'Fir:' ...Yes. Thank you, Uncle! With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' I... I'm terribly sorry about my wife. If I could take her place, I would do so in an instant... *'Karel:' Well, I can't exactly say my sister was in good health. I'm glad she lived as long as she did. *'Bartre:' I'm sorry... *'Karel:' One thing that I am worried about is Fir. She lost her mother at such a young age... *'Bartre:' Yes... Maybe... Maybe the reason she left home to go train herself was that she wanted to get her mind off of her mother's death. *'Karel:' Training? So Fir was traveling around the continent? *'Bartre:' Yes. She said she wanted to become a great swordmaster like her mother. *'Karel:' I see... B Support *'Bartre:' ...... *'Karel:' Bartre... What's the matter? *'Bartre:' Ah, Karel. ...I was just thinking about my wife. *'Karel:' About my sister? *'Bartre:' Yes. I first met her when I was traveling around the world, training myself. And then... I met her at that arena. Her sword...it was almost invisible. ...I suffered defeat for the first time in my life. *'Karel:' ...I understand. In our family, the sword is everything. We are brought up by the sword, and it is all we know. The sword was so central to our lives...even to the point that it blinded us from our own human nature. *'Bartre:' Each time I lost, I would challenge her to a rematch. And then, the third time we fought, I was able to evade her first strike. I was immediately knocked out by her second strike, though... When I woke up...there she was. It was the first time I saw her smile. After that, we traveled together, training ourselves alongside each other. Although...I never was able to defeat her. *'Karel:' You wouldn't see my sister smile very often... She must have been that fond of you. *'Bartre:' Do you think so...? A Support *'Bartre:' ...After she fell sick, my wife started telling me about her family for the first time. She talked about her heritage, about you, and...about herself. *'Karel:' I'm sure my sister was happy to be with you when she left this world. *'Bartre:' Around that time was when we first met each other as well... You resembled my wife when we first met. You were inhumanly strong... Dangerous, and forbidding. *'Karel:' ...Yes. That time, I left you two without saying a word. You must have thought what a terrible brother I was. *'Bartre:' No, not at all. While she was dying, my wife told me about her childhood with you... She would tell me over and over again, with a smile on her face. *'Karel:' ...... Yes...I see... With Zeiss C Support *'Zeiss:' You're the Sword Saint...? *'Karel:' ...They gave me that name against my will. Just call me Karel. *'Zeiss:' Master Karel, I am a Dragon Knight of Bern. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' ...You're not going to say anything? My father said you fought against Bern in the past. He saw you in a rain of blood, slicing all those who crossed your path... *'Karel:' ...I am through with this world. Bern, Etruria... They are meaningless words to me now. I am only here for my family. *'Zeiss:' ...I see. If only I could think like that... But I can't...not even after Bern has fallen... B Support *'Zeiss:' Before coming here...I fought against my older brother. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Well, he's not my real brother... His name was Gale. He was a Dragon Knight with equal power as the Three Dragon Lords. *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I always looked up to him. My sister was also very fond of him... ...I never thought that the three of us would end up as enemies. I never thought that we would have to fight Gale... *'Karel:' ...... *'Zeiss:' I'm sorry... Have I bored you? *'Karel:' No, not at all. A life story can never be boring. A Support *'Karel:' Zeiss. *'Zeiss:' Yes? *'Karel:' Why... Why did you tell me that story? *'Zeiss:' ...I thought that maybe you would be able to guide me... Perhaps you would be able to help me get rid of my hesitation... *'Karel:' ...Unfortunately, I don't have any words of guidance for you. But...I can say this. It is you who must carve your own path. *'Zeiss:' ...... *'Karel:' Zeiss... I think you already have an answer. *'Zeiss:' ...Maybe. Perhaps...I just wanted someone to tell me that the path I chose wasn't a mistake. *'Karel:' Then... *'Zeiss:' Yes, I understand now. I chose to turn against my country... And I won't regret that decision. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade With Guy C Support *'Guy:' Y-You...! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Hold on! You’re Karel, aren’t you? You’re the Sword Demon... *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Oh, forgive me! I am Guy, a warrior from Sacae. I would like you to teach me the art of the sword! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Hm! What’s with you? Why don’t you-- *'Karel:' Be grateful for your inexperience. If you were stronger... I would cut you down where you stand. *'Guy:' I... I don’t-- What’s your problem!? B Support *'Guy:' Master! Wait for me! Master Karel! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Please, I implore you! Teach me the art of the sword! I want my name to be known far and wide in Sacae! *'Karel:' When my fame first spread in this land, many worthless dogs aspired to swordsmanship. Then they all fell, one by one... Forget it, pup. Leave my sight. *'Guy:' D-Don’t go! You want someone to fight, don’t you? Then make me your opponent! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' I know I’m not good enough to fight you now. So, just train me in the sword. In one year’s time, I swear I will master the art. Enough to match you—enough to best you! *'Karel:' ...... You seem to mean it, don’t you? *'Guy:' Y-Yes! *'Karel:' Very well. From tonight, we begin your training. You will learn the sword. A Support *'Guy:' Master! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Master! How goes my training? *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' I really think I am getting the hang of it. Maybe I’m, you know, gifted or something? I’m still no match for you, but soon... *'Karel:' Guy. *'Guy:' Hm? *'Karel:' Your training is over. *'Guy:' Huh? Why?! *'Karel:' You are strong enough. If I teach you any more than this... Then I will have to cut you down where you stand. I would cleave you in two before you could take a single breath. *'Guy:' ......! *'Karel:' Even now, I can barely restrain my blade. It longs to bathe in your blood, to test your steel. The thought alone makes my blood roil. *'Guy:' M-Master! *'Karel:' Leave. Never speak to me. Forget your offer to seek me out in a year’s time. *'Guy:' M-Master! Thank you! I owe you so much. But when I said I would challenge you, that was no lie. I will grow stronger. I will beat you. *'Karel:' ...So be it. When next our swords cross, we will see. Let us meet one year from now. Then I will know your skill. Until then. *'Guy:' ...... Yes...Master. With Geitz C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hey, you there. *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hold on there! Listen, you! Are you deaf?! Aren’t you the one they call Karel? The sword-demon? *'Karel:' ...What do you want? *'Geitz:' They told me to join you and fight beside you. Didn’t someone give you the same orders? *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' Hey, hold up there! *'Karel:' This is no tea party, boy. Stay out of my way. *'Geitz:' ...... Whoa... That guy gives me the creeps... B Support *'Unknown:' You... *'Geitz:' Wha...! What are you doing!? Do you want to fight me? *'Karel:' ...... Bring it. *'Geitz:' Huh!? *'Karel:' Show me your skill. I want to see you fight. *'Geitz:' Yeah? How’s this!? *'Karel:' I see... You have much to learn. *'Geitz:' What? That’s it!? Hey, come back here! What was all that about? Man, I just don’t get that guy! A Support *'Geitz:' Hey, Karel! Karel! I know you’re here somewhere! Hey! Come on out! ...Please! *'Karel:' ...... *'Geitz:' You’ve been following me, haven’t you? If you’re nearby, just say so! It’s creepy! *'Karel:' So then... You noticed. *'Geitz:' Of course I did! I got goose bumps! *'Karel:' I’ve been watching you. Watching you fight. You have natural gifts, honed well in battle. Your sword arm is much improved. *'Geitz:' Yeah, so what!? Stop being so weird! You sneak up on me like death itself and... Wait... You’re not trying to ambush me, are you? *'Karel:' Pfah... *'Geitz:' Give me a straight answer! “Pfah” is not good enough! *'Karel:' Pfeh... With Karla C Support *'Karla:' Brother! *'Karel:' Karla... *'Karla:' It really is you! I’ve finally found you. *'Karel:' I have been looking for you as well. Of the six of us, four are gone. You and I are all that remain. *'Karla:' ! No... It can’t be!! Brother...our parents... *'Karel:' Slain by my blade. *'Karla:' Unthinkable... *'Karel:' You are of the same blood; you must understand. Only one can wield the sword. Our clan lived for this sword, as they died by it. Our father knew this and tried to protect the sword. *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' You were not worth fighting at the time. But time changes... everything. Beautiful, Karla. *'Karla:' Brother? *'Karel:' Your swordsmanship. It truly is a thing to behold. So much that I can barely resist the urge to strike you down. *'Karla:' You would kill...me, too? *'Karel:' Eventually, yes. It is you or I, Karla. One and only one can carry this sword. *'Karla:' ...... B Support *'Karla:' Brother... *'Karel:' Karla. Perfect... Shall we begin? *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' Draw your blade, Karla. *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' What? Why do you wait? *'Karla:' Do you remember, Brother? It was so long ago... We were still little... *'Karel:' What are you talking about? *'Karla:' The plains shone scarlet in the twilight... I was crying because I had lost my way. You picked me up and carried me home. *'Karel:' The memory is...lost to me. I cannot recall it. *'Karla:' I remember it so clearly. The warmth of your back. If I could, I would have stayed that way forever. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' Brother... I hated the sword. I never wanted to learn a skill that could only be used to kill. But it was the only way I could get close to you, Brother. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' ...You seem unable to concentrate, Brother. Forgive me. Perhaps we should duel another day. *'Karel:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' Karla.... Are you ready? *'Karla:' Yes. Do as you wish, Brother. When I fall to you, I will leave no regrets. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' We are less than human now. We are no different from our swords themselves. Our hearts are cold, and we count the days we live solely by the flesh we cleave. What meaning can there be in such an existence? *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' Cut me down, Brother. I simply wanted to hear your voice before I died. Now I have. I am satisfied. *'Karel:' ...... *'Karla:' ...... *'Karel:' Karla... You haven’t changed. But I have. I must have. When I am with you, I remember the past. *'Karla:' Brother... *'Karel:' Go where you will. I will not fight you. *'Karla:' Brother... Brother, what will you do? *'Karel:' Well... *'Karla:' I won’t stop you... I doubt you can resist the destiny of our blood for long... So I will wait for you. On the scarlet plain. I will wait for my brother to come home... *'Karel:' ...... With Dart C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' What do you want!? Are you trying to start a fight!? *'Karel:' You smell like...like the sea... Are you a sailor? *'Dart:' What’s it to you? I am Dart, feared member of Fargus’s pirate crews! Know my name, and fear my blade, mate! *'Karel:' ...... I just wanted to ask you one thing. *'Dart:' Huh? I thought you wanted to fight... *'Karel:' Tell me... Who is the strongest warrior on Elibe? *'Dart:' That’s easy! You’ll find no one tougher than Fargus’s pirates! *'Karel:' At sea, perhaps. But who is the strongest on land? *'Dart:' Hey! I don’t much like the tone of your voice! But fine, I’ll tell you. If you can afford it... *'Karel:' Take what you want... *'Dart:' Ha! Woo-hoo! Well, well, I’m starting to like you more already! Now then, let’s see... I’ve heard rumors in many a port town. You’ll have to confirm them yourself. *'Karel:' Spit it out. *'Dart:' Well, it’s like this... Out on the Western Isles, there’s a stone giant that men call Kelles. He’s thrice the size of the tallest man, and he can swallow your whole, from your head to your-- *'Karel:' He’s dead. *'Dart:' Huh? Really? *'Karel:' Yeah. *'Dart:' ...Seems like I heard about him only recently. You must get news quickly. *'Karel:' ...Next. *'Dart:' Wait...I just remembered... There’s a mage in Ilia who has the power to freeze your blood in its veins. He found an ancient ice tome that-- *'Karel:' Yeah, he’s dead, too. About a month ago. *'Dart:' I... Well, that’s... Are you serious? How could you know that? *'Karel:' ...Next. B Support *'Dart:' Hey, it’s you again! *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' You wanted to know about the strongest warriors in the land, right? *'Karel:' I did, and still do. But those whom I have met did not strike me as being very strong at all. *'Dart:' Well, I remembered a bunch more. ‘Cause you know, I felt like I hadn’t given you your money’s worth. *'Karel:' Out with it. *'Dart:' But hold on. I was hoping you could help me out, too. I am looking for a certain treasure in Elibe. If you know anything, please tell me. *'Karel:' I’ll tell you what I know. *'Dart:' All right then, you’ve got a deal. Have you ever heard of the Princess of Swords? *'Karel:' No. *'Dart:' Really? Well, she’s supposed to be gorgeous. She appears at tournaments and slices through her foes with ease. Then she just disappears. From what I’ve heard, she’s looking for a man from her past. *'Karel:' Hmm... *'Dart:' Speaking of women, let me tell you about the Wyvern General. You know about the three Wyvern Generals in Bern, right? Well, she’s a fourth, and she’s mightier than the other three! *'Karel:' Hmm... Interesting. I will remember her. *'Dart:' Now it’s my turn! So you’ve traveled all over Elibe, right? Have you ever heard of the treasure of the pirate king? *'Karel:' No. *'Dart:' One word!? You call that an answer!? A Support *'Dart:' Hey there you are! I forgot one! *'Karel:' What is it? *'Dart:' You know, what we were talking about? The tough guys! Well, I forgot one, but now I’ve remembered it! *'Karel:' Spit it out. *'Dart:' I hear about this guy wherever I go! He uses a fairy sword and cuts people in half! He leaves behind only a mountain of bodies and a sea of blood. He is the “Sword Demon,” who lives only to kill! And his name is... Karel! *'Karel:' ...Sword Demon? *'Dart:' Yeah. You only hear the absolute worst thing about him... Like how he single-handedly wiped out an entire army of knights! Yeah, but it’s gotta be a myth... One against a thousand? That sounds like a tall tale to me, mate... *'Karel:' ...... *'Dart:' How ‘bout it? You’re pretty good, but there’s always someone better, right? Why don’t you try acting all big after you’ve beaten him? *'Karel:' I apologize, but I cannot duel myself. *'Dart:' Hunh...? You’re joking... No way... So you’re the... You’re THAT Karel?! *'Karel:' I am only one Karel, but that is my name. *'Dart:' Well, pucker my portside! Why didn’t you say so? *'Karel:' You didn’t ask. *'Dart:' So if you’re Karel, then... Hey! Do you really have a thousand swords from the men you’ve slain? *'Karel:' ...What are you talking about? *'Dart:' Don’t hide it! I heard all about it! That you laugh on the battlefield as you gather dead men’s swords! *'Karel:' ...... I guess the rumors have embellished the truth... With Lucius C Support *'Karel:' ...... *'Lucius:' Oh, ahh... Hello... *'Karel:' I smell...blood. *'Lucius:' Wha--? What’s-- *'Karel:' Ah, so you are a servant of Saint Elimine? I have no use for you. Begone. *'Lucius:' So...err... That smell of blood thing... *'Karel:' It will rain soon. Blood will fall like rain... *'Lucius:' ... ... But aren’t we going to prevent all that? That’s why we’re fighting... *'Karel:' You, too... Your hands will also be stained red with blood... *'Lucius:' What! *'Karel:' You are not a fool. The more you see your own impurity, the closer you are to me. And I will not have to kill you... *'Lucius:' ...... Why... B Support *'Lucius:' Err, umm... Karel... *'Karel:' If you want to babble about your cult, find another victim. *'Lucius:' M-My name is Lucius! And I would speak with you! *'Karel:' Very well, Lucius. Speak. *'Lucius:' Well, before... You said something... Something I had also been thinking for a while. *'Karel:' Yes, that even the hands of the acolytes are stained with blood. So what would you do? Become disgusted and give up? *'Lucius:' No! My beliefs give strength to my will! I just...I wondered how you knew... *'Karel:' ...I live by the sword. My body is a weapon. I cannot live without the taste of blood. *'Lucius:' But have you no compassion at all? How could you know even grief without some kind of feeling? *'Karel:' ...You are weak. Your blood means nothing to me. *'Lucius:' ...... A Support *'Karel:' Lucius. *'Lucius:' Karel... *'Karel:' ...You are not a fool. And you are weak. That is why I do not need to kill you. *'Lucius:' ...... *'Karel:' Perhaps that also is why... When I am near you, I feel...calm. *'Lucius:' ...You look tired. *'Karel:' ...What? *'Lucius:' Your face seems pallid, drawn, and worn. It looks unhealthy. *'Karel:' Perhaps...I am...tired. When I fight, my entire body is filled with a hunger I cannot suppress. ...I have never had the luxury even to imagine fatigue... *'Lucius:' I don’t care about your fighting. I cannot change the way you live. Nor would I. We both follow our beliefs. *'Karel:' ...... *'Lucius:' I don’t know why you believe this killing is your destiny, but I pray that you will someday know peace. *'Karel:' I want...to sleep. If only for a while... *'Lucius:''' Rest now... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports